Evangelion Fandom
Basic Information Neon Genesis Evangelion (新世紀エヴァンゲリオン Shin Seiki Evangerion) is a Japanese media franchise created by Hideaki Anno and owned by Khara. Most of the franchise features an apocalyptic mecha action story, which revolves around the efforts by the paramilitary organization NERV to fight hostile beings called Angels, using giant humanoids called Evangelions (or EVA’s for short) that are piloted by select teenagers. Other works deviate from this theme to varying degrees, focusing more on romantic interactions between the characters, side stories which did not appear in the original works, and/or reimaginings of the conflicts from the original works. The Neon Genesis Evangelion manga debuted in Shōnen Ace in December 1994, as a way to generate interest in the upcoming anime release. The Neon Genesis Evangelion anime was written and directed by Hideaki Anno and originally aired from October 1995 to March 1996. The show was groundbreaking, delving into religious, psychological and philosophical themes on an otherwise standard mecha backdrop. There was some debate over the controversial ending of the television series. In response, two films were made to provide an alternate ending for the show: Neon Genesis Evangelion: Death & Rebirth, released in March 1997, and The End of Evangelion released in July 1997. Death is a compilation of clips from the TV series, with some new footage added, and Rebirth comprises the first 30 minutes or so of End of Evangelion. Appearance Eva looks like a feminine Shinji, along with the red eyes of Rei. She wears the shirt from the female uniform of Tokyo-3 First Municipal Junior High School underneath a Shinji-Ikari-Plugsuit Inspired jacket and with the necklace of Misato, along with EVA-01 inspired hi-tops. Personality Eva definitely has her fair share of issues, and can be quite distant. She suffers from the Hedgehog's Dilemma, and possibly has depression, but masks this with the facade of confidence, often belittling people. However, to the few people she allows into her life and have a positive impact, she acts motherly to them. She lives by her mantra of "I mustn't run away." Abilities They don't necessarily have any powers, but they do have their own EVA (That looks suspiciously like EVA-01) that they pilot, complete with their own plug-suit and plug-clips. Relationships Friends Rick and Morty Fandom Even though, on the surface, the two of them don't have much in common, they actually do, such as male authority figures pushing unsure teenagers into danger, both shows existentialism, and concepts like cloning. They don't really help each other with anything, but they do like to make fun of how "smart" and "deep" their shows are. Mob Psycho 100 Fandom They quite often disagree with each other on whether it's fine to run away from challenges, and other things, but are relatively good friends. Homestuck Fandom They mainly get along over how confusing their series's confusing plotlines, often joking about how nothing makes sense, as well as some of their character's being really similar to each other. Revolutionary Girl Utena Fandom Trivia * Definitely an Atheist * Loves penguins * Always wears their Plug-Clips Category:Anime Fandoms Category:Manga Fandoms Category:Movie Fandoms Category:Fandomstuck Category:Fandoms